


Worlds of Betrayal Between Us

by primsong



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Third Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primsong/pseuds/primsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has had enough of the Doctor, now it's the Master's turn to show her the universe. AU vignette from a challenge prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds of Betrayal Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This very AU scene resulted from a challenge issued by lost_spook/vvj5 for a fic that I would never write: _Jo decides she's had enough of Three and goes off travelling the universe with the Master, who she's always secretly preferred anyway._
> 
> This is the result, though now I feel a little guilty about it - poor Three.

**Worlds of Betrayal Between Us**

"Are you ready, Miss Grant?" the Master purred, his TARDIS standing ready in the middle of the room.

The Doctor snatched at his assistant's arm. "Jo, I can't let you do this! He's a…a criminal!"

She looked up at him and laughed, but it wasn't her usual laugh; it had a cruel edge of mockery he'd never heard from her before. "You can't stop me. I've had enough of this _ridiculous_ lab, and your ridiculous patronizing chauvinistic… ooh!" She yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned to the Master, coyly draping her hands over his black-clad shoulder. "The entire universe is out there, Doctor, and you won't show it to me, so I've found someone who _can_."

"But…Jo…"

The Master smugly raised his chin. "Face it, _Doctor,_ I've won. Why did you think I always knew where you and Miss Grant were going to be? Why did you think your little plots and plans always seemed to work out? Did you think it was _you_?" He chuckled. " _I'm_ far too clever to allow myself to be limited by the quaintly bucolic wishes of the High Council."

"You've hypnotised her, haven't you? Jo, come here, listen to me…" the Doctor snapped his fingers.

Jo shook her head. "Oh, I'm _so_ hypnotised," she said sarcastically and put out a fingertip to stroke the Master's goatee with a little pout. "Aren't I, you evil thing you. It was quite naughty of us to trick the poor Doctor wasn't it?"

"Poor Doctor," the Master agreed silkily. "You see, I'm a connoisseur of all the finest things the worlds out there have to offer, and Miss Grant is….very fine. After you, my dear. I've a world we'll make you Queen of, and then an Empire sadly in need of a new Empress."

"I love it when you talk that way," she smiled and gave the Doctor a little wave. "Do tell the poor old Brigadier goodbye for me," she said. "Enjoy your little _cage_."

With the sound of Time being ground in its gears, the Master's TARDIS faded away. And the Doctor, though dry-eyed, wept.


End file.
